Vinaya Vidheya Rama
| music = Devi Sri Prasad | cinematography = Rishi Punjabi Arthur A. Wilson | editing = Kotagiri Venkateswara Rao Thammiraju | studio = DVV Entertainment | released = | country = India | runtime = 146 minutes | budget = | gross = | language = Telugu | Budget = $80 Millions | Box Office = $2 Billions }} ''Vinaya Vidheya Rama '' is a 2019 Indian Telugu action film written and directed by Boyapati Srinu and produced by DVV Danayya. The film stars Ram Charan and Kiara Advani in the lead roles. Vivek Oberoi stars as the antagonist, while Prashanth, Sneha, and Aryan Rajesh appear in pivotal roles. The music was composed by Devi Sri Prasad.The film was released on 11 January 2019 to poor critical reception, and did not perform well at the box office. Plot The story starts with four children who are scavengers in a railway station. They witness a child trafficking incident, and upon discovery, flee from the place. They decide to end their lives after fearing the death from the goons. While committing suicide at a railway track, they hear the sound of a baby crying in a nearby thorn bush. Upon recovering, they find out that the baby is being bit by ants, and they rush him to the nearby hospital. After the baby recovers, they decide to raise him as their brother, name him Ram, and send him off to school. One day, the goon who has been trafficking children returns from jail, captures the four brothers, and tries to murder them, when the fifth returns and murders the goon and saves his brothers. When the doctor (Chalapathi Rao) asks him about it, he requests him to send his four brothers to school, while he will work for them. The doctor then raises them as his children. The story cuts back to present where in a remote desert, Konidela Ram (Ram Charan) kills a Bihari dictator named Raja Bhai Munna (Vivek Oberoi), only to wake up and find out that it was a dream. His family surrounds him to console him out of his nightmare. His family consists of four brothers: Konidela Bhuvan Kumar (Prasanth) and three unnamed ones (Aryan Rajesh, Ravi Varma, Madhunandan); four sister-in-laws: Konidela Gayatri Devi (Sneha) and three unnamed ones (Madhumita, Praveena, Himaja); and their children. Bhuvan is an election commissioner with his three other brothers as his subordinates. Ram is engaged to Sita (Kiara Advani), the daughter of a woman's rights activist named Puppy (Hema) and her husband (Prudhvi Raj). One day, a local goon named Ballem (Harish Uthaman) comes and threatens Bhuvan, for which Ram responds to him harshly. Ballem's father-in-law Pandem Parasuram (Mukesh Rishi) challenges Bhuvan and asks him to apologize, for which Ram returns hard on him. This leaves Parasuram humiliated, so he approaches an encounter specialist (Priyadarshini Ram), who gets to Ram's house and takes his whole family as hostages. Ram reaches there and apologizes to Parasuram, only to encounter the goons from Bihar. On the other side, these goons were sent by Raja Bhai, who has recovered from a coma. After fighting the goons violently, Gayatri asks Ram about it, to which he reveals the flashback. Raja Bhai is a local dictator in Bihar who threatens the chief minister (Mahesh Manjrekar), so he asks the central government and gets Bhuvan appointed as the election commissioner. Raja Bhai holds Bhuvan hostile, to which Bhuvan calls Ram, who was in Gujarat with his family and Sita in a temple. As Ram was travelling back to the airport, he receives the call, rushes to a bridge, and jumps on top of a train that is heading from Gujarat to Bihar. He kills 300 men single-handed on a horse and gets captured to be taken to Raja Bhai. A fight ensues in which Raja Bhai kills Bhuvan and Ram wounds Raja Bhai severely, sending him into a coma. In the present, Gayatri is shocked terrifically on her husband Bhuvan's death. She asks Ram to take her to Bhuvan's pyre and later to Raja Bhai, the latter in where she challenges Raja Bhai to a duel with Ram. Ram approaches with the body of Raja Bhai's goon (G. V. Sudhakar Naidu) and starts the fight with him. He finally subdues Raja Bhai by cracking his bones and slashing his head with a sword attached to a tree. The family reunites and moves on with a happy note. Cast * Ram Charan as Konidela Ram * Kiara Advani as Sita * Vivek Oberoi as Raja Bhai Munna * Prashanth as Konidela Bhuvan Kumar * Sneha as Konidela Gayatri Devi * Aryan Rajesh as 2nd brother * Madhumitha as 2nd sister-in-law * Ravi Varma as 3rd brother * Praveena as 3rd sister-in-law * Madhunandan as 4th brother * Himaja as 4th sister-in-law * Chalapathi Rao as Doctor * Master Charan Ram as Jr. Konidela Bhuvan Kumar (childhood character of Prashanth) * Mukesh Rishi as Pandyam Parasuram * Harish Uthaman as Ballem, Parasuram's brother-in-law * Mahesh Manjrekar as Chief Minister of Bihar * Saleem Baig as Ranjit Singh, Raja Bhai's henchmen * Jayaprakash as Governor of AP * Hema as Puppy, Sita's mother * Prudhvi Raj as Puppy's husband * G. V. Sudhakar Naidu as Raja Bhai's goon * Priyadarshini Ram as Encounter Specialist * Esha Gupta as Sharanya (Special Appearance in Song "Ek Baar"& extended cameo) Production Rishi Punjabi shot half of the film, but opted out for other commitments, with Arthur Wilson replacing him for the other half of the film. Release Vinaya Vidheya Rama was released worldwide on 11 January 2019. Soundtrack | recorded = 2018 | genre = Soundtrack | length = 20:28 | label = Lahari Music | producer = Devi Sri Prasad | prev_title = Hello Guru Prema Kosame | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = F2 – Fun and Frustration | next_year = 2018 }} Marketing The first look poster revealing the film's title was released on 7 November 2018. The teaser was released on 9 November 2018. The official trailer of the film was presented on 27 December 2018. References External links * Category:Indian films Category:2010s Telugu-language films Category:Films scored by Devi Sri Prasad Category:Indian action films Category:Masala films Category:Films directed by Boyapati Srinu Category:Films shot in Azerbaijan Category:Films featuring an item number Category:Telugu-language films Category:Films shot in Hyderabad, India Category:Films shot at Ramoji Film City